Disappointment
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Hollywood Freaks - that's what Max calls celebrities who are fake. How does she know? She just does. Her best friend was the only one who understood her but he gets discovered soon enough. The moment she saw hair gel all over his hair, she knew he became a Freak. A scandal hits, forcing him to go to school and the first thing he gets is a punch in the face.
1. Prologue

**AND AS PROMISED, HERE IS THE NEW STORY!**  
**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I knew from the moment he put on the hair gel that he was turning into Hollywood freak.

How did I know?

I just did.

We were best friends.

Best in the world.

But he had something amazing.

His voice.

I found Youtube for him and we decided to upload a video with his singing.

He got a call the next day.

He got flown over to Hollywood.

We decided we would Skype each other every day.

He would tell me his schedule every morning so I would know when to call.

He told me he would not change into a Hollywood freak.

But he did.

He stopped messaging me.

I didn't give up.

I called him when I thought he would have time to answer.

Sometimes he did.

Sometimes he didn't.

Then, it stopped all at once.

Was I surprised?

No.

Was I hurt?

I'm not anymore.

Do I know how he is, how he's doing, what he looks like?

I don't know the answer to any.

Why?

Because he doesn't deserve it.

_"I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed you turned into everything you said you'd never be."_


	2. DAY 1

**THIS IS JUST A FILLER XD**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

* * *

_**Day 1**_

Today was the beginning. It always had been. For 4 years. June 19th. The day it all happened. The only comfort for this day was her music and her music only. The moment she entered the school, she hit play. She walked straightforward and everyone walked out of her way. They all knew what day it was. They had to. Because they were so close to them. As she was. They all knew what happened and they all knew the date. She soon reached her designated place in school.

Nobody came near it excluding her friends. Her best friends to be exact. The only time people came near the place was when they need her friends to do a project or try to ask them out. No one tried to ask her out, though. Not because she was ugly or had a bitchy personality but because she didn't allow them to ask her out and all of the guys knew that. And surprisingly, they respected that.

The only problem was the new people coming in. They didn't know the history that happened at this school nor did they know the specific rules on the students here.

To say the least, there were no normal people. Everything was divided into social classes.

The populars, or the fakes, as she called them, were at the top of the class (as if that weren't a surprise). They consisted of mainly the cheerleaders, the jocks, and the girls who actually wake up at 3 in the morning to put on their makeup for 2 hours and 1 hour to pick out their skanky clothing.

Then, there were the I Don't Care About Some Stuff But Care About Other Stuff class. This was mainly the students who did not care about being popular but still cared about their appearance.

Below that were her and her friends; only having 5 people but it was still a class. They were named the Differents. They were just that different from the other classes. Creative, isn't it? They were definitely not populars because nobody in this class cared enough to be a popular and they did not define themselves to the other class because nobody cared about anything; well, at least she didn't since it happened. They also didn't classify themselves to the talenteds and the smarties and the nerdies.

Talenteds were mostly people who were amazingly talented at a specific thing Many could walk around the school as a tourist and see the music talenteds, the art talenteds, and basically and talented people.

Smarties and nerdies were basically the same thing except that nerdies were the stereotypical big glasses, acne infested students.

The rules were simple with the classes. If the populars accepted you, then you instantly became a popular.

If you were the I Don't Care But Do Care group, you would have the hang around them for a while, showing what you do care and don't care about, and after a week or two, the class would decide if you were in or out.

It would be easy to get into the talenteds. You only had to show what you were talented in and you were in.

Smarties and nerdies were also easy to get into. According to your appearance, you would get pushed into the smarties or nerdies and then you would be tested to see if you were smart enough to join.

The only way to join into the Differents is that you would have to get approval from the leader, aka her. That rarely ever happened. Why? Because she had the best ability anyone can have: The ability to see if they were true of fake, which is probably why she always has fights with the populars. The moment she detects a hint of fake, she would reject them immediately. This is also the reason why she could trust her friends enough to call them best friends. Why was calling someone her best friend such a big deal for her? Well, she was betrayed once. She didn't want to get betrayed again.

* * *

As the students flooded in, her best friends started to join her one by one. They didn't talk to her, though. They knew well enough that they should not interrupt her listening to music. They knew what day it was and how long it would last. It was always a week. One week and she would turn back to her regular self. Needless to say, this week would be torture for everybody.

"Hey, Iggy, do you think she'll snap out of it faster this time" A dark brown haired, tan skinned girl asked her strawberry blond haired friend.

"I doubt it, Nudge. It's always been one week. I just wish she would snap out of it faster. If only the freaking populars didn't annoy her so much." He sighed while he ran his hand through his hair. Everyone else in the group sighed as well.

"I just want her to be happy." A cute and innocent looking blonde haired girl muttered.

"I know Ange, I know. It's heartbreaking to see her like this, just staring into the distance. We can all see what she's thinking about, though." A guy who looked just like the girl said miserably. They all soon fell into silence as they all looked at her.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she talked for the first time this morning.

"Will you guys stop looking at me like that? I'm getting really uncomfortable here." She said tiredly and everyone averted their eyes.

"Do you need anything, Max?" Nudge asked timidly and Max just shook her head. Of course she would do that. During this week, she wouldn't accept anything. She plugged her earphone back in and went into her place.

"Iggs, we have some big trouble." Nudge whispered to Iggy. He gave her confused look and she took out a magazine.

"We really have some trouble." She urgently said as she showed the cover to Iggy. His eyes grew big and showed the cover to everyone. All eyes grew as wide as his and they all took turns reading the headline and the context.

_Headline: BRAINLESS OR JUST TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL? TOP STAR FANG HAS FINALLY HIT ROCK BOTTOM!_

_Context (or the few sentences): Top star Fang, known for his amazing voice and even more amazing body, has finally hit rock bottom with his not so amazing brain. It was already going down when he first tweeted, "IS EVERYONE READY TO PARTAH IN THE HOSE?" and actually asked if this was how to spell house and party. Now, he has officially hit it low with his latest tweet, "I don't understand why but garlic pizza spells so much like garlic. Is there a source to this?"_

_Maybe we were so mesmerized by his appearance that we didn't get to see the inside. Due to this, it has been decided that Fang would attend his remaining teenager years in Paint High School. It is confirmed that he will start attending high school on Tuesday June 20__th__. Will this help his brain or will he just hit below rock bottom?_

They all looked at Max and then back to the magazine. It was official. Fang was going to their high school. Tomorrow. And it would not turn out pretty

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS IS BORING BUT I JUST NEEDED TO EXPLAIN THE CLASSES**

**R&R!**


	3. DAY 2

**THE CHAPTERS ARE DIVIDED IN DAYS SO SOME MAY BE LONG AND SOME MAYBE SHORT**

**THIS IS LONG (I THINK)**

* * *

**_Day 2_**

The second day to a sucky day was what Max thought of the moment she entered school. Like always, she put her headphones on and was lost to the world. As she enjoyed utter silence and serenity in the early morning, where not a lot of people were here at school, she always came 30 minutes earlier than any other week. Her house was close to her school which meant she didn't have to take the bus and only had to ride 5 minutes on her bicycle.

Her all time favorite song came out and she sighed in peace. The lyrics calmed her nerves as she hummed along. She reached her designated spot and leaned towards the big window and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she was in her own world once more.

She was woken up by her friends and saw that they all had worrisome expressions. She laid her headphones around her neck and asked what was wrong. She distinctly heard screaming going on the first floor and they were on the third.

"What's going on down there? I can hear screaming from way over here." Max said and her friends looked at each other once before shrugging.

"No idea." Nudge said though Max hinted a slight tremble in her voice. She decided to ignore it and asked what was wrong once more.

"Nothing's wrong. Just wanted you to know that it's a few minutes before the bell rings. We need to go to homeroom soon and you know how Mr. V is when we're late." Iggy told her and she nodded. He then leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Fakes coming towards us; stay prepared." Max nodded once more and put her headphones on again.

Just as Iggy had said, the Fakes came towards their spot with their fake appearance and fake personality. It made Max want to vomit. If it were not for her headphones, she would have heard everything.

"How's our little group doing here today? Good?" A fake dyed red headed girl sneered but it looked more like a squeal. Everyone except Max, who was closing her eyes, laughed out loud.

"Amazing how makeup makes someone look so much like a clown when they supposedly sneer, right guys?" Angel commented and everyone laughed once more. The girl blushed red in embarrassment as her boyfriend guarded her.

"Shut the fuck up, losers." Her boyfriend sneered. The group laughed once more.

"Great comeback, Sammy boy. Ooh, the obviously fake tanned guy wants us to shut up. Guys, let shut up because this teddy bear told us to!" Angel's twin brother Gazzy said and they all roared with laughter.

"Oh shut up!" The red head screeched which only made them laugh out more. "We're here to talk to Maxie. Oh, Maxie?" The laughter stopped immediately as the group surrounded Max in protection.

"If you want to talk to Max, you're going to have to go through us first." Angel glared at the Fakes in fury.

"Will you look at that, guys? So cute, trying to protect one little loser. We just want to talk to Maxie."

"Don't test us, Brigid." Iggy warned as his eyes lit on fire.

"Ha. Like you have the choice to hurt me." Her eyes screamed 'try your best' and the group knew that they couldn't do it. The leader of the Fakes, Lissa, had the option to expel anyone with just a flick of a hand because her father was the principal of the school. Then, the group realized that the main Fake herself was not there. Iggy decided to use it to his advantage.

"Where is her Queen Highness anyways? It's too bad that she's the leader, you know? Everyone looks up to her while you're just her shadow. Why waste such beauty, you know?" Iggy asked and everyone nodded. Brigid herself found herself agreeing until she realized it.

"Shut up, losers! Lissa is not the queen. We are both equal!"

"Really? That's not what people say." Angel said and Brigid's face crumbled but regained it quickly.

"Just let us talk to Maxie, ok?" She asked but the answer was still no. At that moment, Iggy and Nudge were pushed aside as Max entered the scene.

"What do you want?" Max said in a tired voice as her friends looked at her in surprise and horror. Brigid's face turned from insecurity to haughtiness as she stepped closer to Max. Instinctively, her friends stepped closer to Max as well but she pushed them away.

"It's ok, guys. I can handle this. What is it that you want in this bloody hour? Where's Lissa? I'm guessing she's the one who put you up to this? You were never your own person anyways, Brigid. I feel sad for you." Max said and Brigid's once confident face turned back into insecurity.

"You feel sad for me? You're the one who should be sad. You're the one whose fa-" She started to say when Lissa came up behind her.

"OMG Brigid! You have to come downstairs ASAP! Don't deal with the losers right now. It's not important. Come on!" Lissa screamed as she dragged Brigid downstairs. The others ran after them. Max suddenly crumbled and her friends scrambled to help her up.

"Max, are you ok?" Gazzy asked worriedly and she just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My legs just…"

"Max, you shouldn't have talked to her." Iggy said disapprovingly but Max just shrugged.

"I looked weak. I didn't want to look weak."

"You're not weak, Max." Nudge and Angel chorused and Max just nodded. Everyone else sighed. Of course she wouldn't smile. It was not the week to smile.

"I'm fine. Really." Max said and shook their hands away. At that moment, the bell rung and they all had to go to homeroom now.

"Come on, Max. Put on your headphones and let's go to homeroom." Iggy said and Max nodded. She was glad at least one of her friends was in homeroom is her.

* * *

"How is everyone today? Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I had some French work I didn't finish." Mr. V came in and all the girls sighed dreamily. Max was lying on the desk, still listening to music while Iggy was looking at her with sad eyes. Mr. V looked towards Iggy's and Max's direction and gave Iggy a pointed look.

"Is it this week?" Iggy just nodded and Mr. V sighed. "This is going to be a hell of a week." Everyone who was listening nodded in sync.

"Ok everyone let me just take attendance and I'll move on with the announcements." As he started with the announcements, Iggy's ears were listening on the gossip the girls were talking about.

"Did you see him? Oh my god, he is just as hot as in the magazines."

"I got his autopgraph!"

"I got to touch his hand!"

"I didn't think he would actually come to this school. This is awesome!"

"He winked at me!"

"I LOVE HIM!"

Iggy rolled his eyes and decided to just pat Max on the back. At the moment, the door opened and everyone screamed.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Mr. V tried to calm them down but failed terribly. Iggy's eyes widened in shock and immediately looked down to Max. Thank god she was still listening to music and laying her head down.

"Hallway too complicated for you?" Mr. V joked when the crowd stopped screaming. The boy standing in front of the doorway just chuckled in response, sending another wave of screams.

"Find any seat and I guess I'm going to have to take attendance again. Thank god I wasn't far ahead." Mr. V said as he started calling names again. Iggy wasn't paying attention, though. He was staring at the boy with intense hatred as the girls scrambled to get seats for the boy. He just looked at them smugly as he sat beside Tess. She quietly squealed as she tried to keep it cool.

"F…Fang? What? Ok, who messed with the computer again?" Mr. V yelled over the girls and the boy raised his hand.

"It's not a mistake. I'm Fang." He said and the girls squealed.

"Oh." Mr. V said stupidly. Iggy just smiled at him. He didn't know the trends these days as he was more into the French artists. "Um, let's keep going, shall we? Oh, and welcome to Paint, Fang." He greeted but Fang apparently didn't notice as he was just staring at a big chested girl. Iggy shook his head in disgust.

"Max?" Mr. V called out and Iggy shook her. She looked up and was dazed for a bit before she raised her hand and said 'here.' She then slinked back to the desk. Iggy patted her back once more and looked over to Hollywood when he realized he was looking towards their direction. He glared at Fang but he didn't notice. Then Iggy realized he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Max. Iggy growled as he covered Max with his body so Fang wouldn't get a view of her and Fang glared at him. Iggy, in return, sent him the bird without Mr. V knowing.

Max felt warmth radiating suddenly. She took off her headphone and lifted her head to see Iggy covering her.

"Iggs, what's wrong?" She said sleepily and he turned around and just shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong. Just thought you were cold, that's all." Max looked at him pointedly.

"I'm not cold." She stated.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Mind if I sit here?" An annoying voice was very near and both Iggy and Max looked towards where the voice was. Iggy's eyes widened as Max's eyes just narrowed in disgust.

"Yes, I do mind. Go away." Max said fiercely and muttered, "Fake", to Iggy, which he knew of course. Wait. Did Max know who he was? Of course she didn't. She didn't know how Fang looked like since middle school.

"Well, I'll just sit here then." He said as he casually took the chair and sat right in front of Max. She growled warningly yet he took no notice.

"So, your name is different, isn't it? Isn't Max a guy's name?" He said while both Iggy and Max glared at him.

"That's really none of your business now, is it?" She answered back and he just smirked and chuckled.

"Well, it would seem fair that I take you out to dinner this evening."

"I don't see anything fair at all. I see unfairness for if I go to dinner with you, I will be tortured by just your existence and even more so for your personality. If you don't mind, we were in a very deep conversation. Iggy?" Iggy smugly grinned at Fang as he turned back to Max.

"I propose that it is possible to make a time bomb out of an alarm clock." He started the topic immediately.

"I propose that you are an idiot and that is utter bullshit." She replied back and Iggy smiled warmly at her. There was still the old Max in this week Max.

Both thought they had made Fang go away but unfortunately, it didn't work. He was still there and he was determined to get a date.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your… conversation but I have feeling you don't know who I am." He said and Max rolled her eyes.

"Are you maybe an idiot who doesn't know how to get a hint from someone?" She deadpanned.

"I'm Fang." He said and Iggy saw the look in her eyes turn from annoyance to shock.

"F-Fang?" She stuttered and he smirked.

"So, how about that dinner?" Her eyes were now full of anger and Iggy did not blame her. She looked like she was about to punch him but at that moment, the bell rung, signifying first period. Max stood up instantly and grabbed Iggy's arm.

"Let's go." She murmured as she lowered her head. Iggy glared at Fang one more time and followed Max to first period.

* * *

The whole morning, the group did all they could to protect Max from two things: the Populars and the Hollywood Freak. The group, of course, knew all about their broken friendship since they had met Max in middle school when she was left alone and heartbroken from Fang. They knew how he didn't keep their ultimate promise which had meant so much to Max. They knew how she was dealing with it when the incident had happened. They also knew what happened after the incident had happened. She called, he answered, she tried to explain what happened, and he didn't hear any of it and just told her that he was busy. He did not notice the puffy eyes, runny nose, and her cracking voice.

They all knew he was more than a jerk. He was a Hollywood Freak and the worst of them all.

They were doing fine until it was lunch time. They had always eaten down by the garden as it was the only place of serenity for them. The garden was also the only place where nobody would come towards because of the dirt and the bugs. Nobody wanted to eat there since they didn't want to get their clothes dirty but that never stopped the group. They made a system there every week; a person would get a big cloth so that everyone could sit on it. Today, Gazzy had to bring it and he brought his pokemon themed cloth. Everyone smiled at him as Gazzy's face turned red.

"The other cloth was ruined by Total. He pissed on it and it smelled horrible. I had no choice. Tell them, Ang." Angel nodded and started retelling the story of how their dog, Total, found the perfect place to piss on.

Max was listening to music and was in her own world and nobody interrupted her. They all knew better than to interrupt her without any reason.

They kept talking until they were interrupted by the one and only Fang. Instinctively, everyone made a barrier between Max and Fang.

"What do you want?" Angel sneered at Fang which hardly did anything to him.

"I want to talk to Max." He calmed said.

"What the hell is this? Déjà vu? We already had this conversation. Only difference is, you don't get to talk to her." Gazzy said and everyone nodded their heads.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just going to ask a question." He said and Nudge laughed bitterly.

"Oh sure, like you didn't hurt her back then? Why don't you just fuck off?" She said and he looked taken back for a second.

"I never even met her until today." He exasperated and just like in the morning, Max pushed her way into the scene. Her eyes were glossy with a mixture of anger and depression.

"Are you sure about that, Fang? Are you sure?" She asked and he stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"No idea. Although, about the dinner date…"

"I never thought you would turn into one. We always used to make fun of them, remember? But then I had to help you in Youtube." His eyes widened in realization.

"Max?" He said, surprised.

"You haven't changed at all, have you? Hollywood Freak." She said before she punched him the face. She said nothing more, slinked back down to where she sat and put on her headphones to hear nothing more.

Needless to say, Fang never bothered the group for the rest of the day.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT!**

**IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY, JUST PM ME AND I'LL TRY TO ANSWER THEM THE BEST I CAN! NO SPOILERS THOUGH XD**

**R&R!**


End file.
